degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150218153351
RANKING OF MY TV HUSBANDS: 1. Oliver Queen. This goes back and forth A LOT between Oliver & Bellamy, but Oliver gets the top spot by just that bit more purely because of how much I adore his selflessness as well as ability to tell a whole story with just his emotions when words do not come easily to him. This was a man who used to be an entitled idiot, who suffered so much pain and loss in life that he became a hero so others wouldn't have to hurt like he did. He's lost so much and is continuing to do so yet for him the greatest thing is the happiness of others, no matter what price that comes at. MY BABY <3 2. Bellamy Blake. Seriously, he is THIS close to beating Oliver because he too is so selfless and caring and angsty that I just want to give him a hug and tell him everything will be okay. He's always felt like he wasn't enough, that he was a monster, when in turn he was just a guy who tried to protect his sister and then ended up protecting everyone else around him. He cares like no other, he hurts like no other, and he loves like no other. His life has no value in the face of the happiness of those he loves, and he's growth has been amazing to watch. 3. Finn Nelson. I've adored Finn ever since MMFD first started and he was that slightly moody guy who Rae fancied before he turned into the wonderful, hot guy she fell in love with. He's sweet, patient, smart, funny, and accepting of others. He reminds me a lot of Mr Darcy, the whole misunderstood thing he has going on is really just a cover up to the amazing guy underneath who will always be there to pick you up when you fall. He's never once judged Rae or held her mistakes against her, he's a true gent if there was ever one. 4. Miles Hollingsworth. I remember liking Miles from when he first appeared and helped Maya because it was clear to see there was more to him than met the eye, and his journey thus far has been a painful one where his family situation and low self-esteem have led him to hurt and us to feel for him. But he's still a selfless guy who cares so much, he just messes up and that's why I love him because there's just something so human about that. He's not perfect yet he's Miles and that's enough. 5. Sebastian Kydd. He's everything a girl wants in a guy. He's smart and sweet while adoring Carrie so much and always supporting her. He's patient and lovely and makes me just want to give him a hug while asking him what shampoo he uses because his hair is perfect...just like him. 6. Dan Humphrey. Dan was always such a sweetheart with Blair, I loved their relationship, and his support for her was something which I admired him so much for. He was smart, witty, kind and patient, and he was always there for Blair. We do not mention him being YOU KNOW WHO since I refuse to believe he was anything other than that selfless guy who put the happiness of his love before his own. 7. Isaac Lahey. He was so hoooooooot and charming but I also loved how vulnerable he was at times. There was more to him than met the eye, he was this witty guy who had been through more than people ever thought. It's not purely a looks thing, I adored his character just as much as those pouty lips of his. 8. Robb Stark. He was kind and selfless, my brave husband stood up for what he believed in. I miss him so much, he cared and dared to do the right thing and for that he's always be a hero. He was a fucking Stark. I also miss his cute face...that is no secret. 9. Julian Baker. He was so awkwardly adorable, I loved he was everything Brooke wasn't looking for yet became everything she needed and wanted. He was goofy and wonderful in a way different to the other guys and had his own charm. 10. Jess Mariano. FUCK, HE WAS ONE OF MY FIRST LOVES. I still love him so much. He sums up all of the characteristics of my other husbands so well - the misunderstood smart guy who cares so much yet no-one really gives him a chance until a wonderful girl comes along to make him smile. Jess was smart as fuck and, while he had to grow up, his love for Rory made me weep. The only reason he's not higher is because of the whole leaving without telling Rory thing otherwise TOP FIVE FOR SURE. Mentions: John Diggle, Monty Green, Sam Evans and I'm sure many more who aren't coming to my mind at this moment.